soulcartelfandomcom-20200214-history
Beelzebub
Beelzebub is the second Archdevil introduced after Mephistopheles. As the Archdevil of Slaughter Beelzebub has both tremendous power and a love for killing, which separates him from Mephisto who only enjoys a good fight. Beelzebub is powerful enough to fight head to head with both a head angel and the archangel Michael and still destroy half of the 6th Azrael base. He is even able to momentarily break Michael's supposedly impregnable defense. He sports a lifetime rivalry with his oldest sibling Mephisto, wanting nothing more than to kill his elder brother and stand at the top of the Devil's hierarchy. 'Personality' Beelzebub is exceptionally brutal, violent, and bloodthirsty, even more so than Mephistopheles. He loves the sight of murder and death, and once told Michael that even seeing something breathing right in front of him angers him to no end. 'Appearance' Like his brother Mephisto Beelzebub also has a restrained form. In this form he looks like Mephisto but with blue-black hair and cobolt eyes. In Beelzebub's true form he sports dark grey leather pants as well as a sleeveless dark grey shirt with a high, pointed collar. His hair drops down to below his waist and he has dark silver horns. 'History' Beelzebub is one of the two devils born from hell at the very time of creation. Mephisto was born a second earlier and made a preemptive strike and since then the two have always been fighting. He recently destroyed the 6th Azazel base just because he heard that Mephisto also did it. At this time Michael came down and stopped Beelzebub but not without Michael's defenses being penetrated for the first time ever. 'Powers and Abilities (Demonic Realm)' Beelzebub is one of the 4 Archdevils, making him one of the most powerful beings in existence. Like the other Archdevils he possesses the Darkness attribute, which manifests as a black wind, equal in destructive power to Mephistopheles's flames. Beelzebub's grudge, or the source of his power, lies in his right eye and when it is taken out for combat his eye turns white. At full power Beelzebub's grudge takes on the form of his alter ego Yasha, a blue-skinned giant that wields a massive spear in each of its four arms. Following modifications by the demon scientists under Gairon, Yasha can use the attack Black Devil's Spear, which broke through Micheal's defense, took out Asura's arms one by one, and is strong enough to put Mephisto on high alert. Dark Tornado - Dark Tornado is a technique employing Beelzebub's Black Wind that is strong enough to tear apart the entirety of the 6th Azazel base in a single blow. It can be used multiple times in tandem with an unknown limit. Lucifer's Esoterism A Hallow to an Archdevil: This was once the Fallen ArchAngel Lucifer’s Esoterism. However, it is now in the hands or eye of the Archdevil Beelzebub. When activated it appears as a large body of darkness with wings growing out from the center, with what appears to be a head with horns. This esoterism makes the user extremely powerful, as it was able to blow away Mephistopheles Esoterism. Upon from his defeat by Mephistopheles, it is currently in the latter's possession and is activated to combat Gabramelek in his own world. 'Image Gallery' Soul-cartel-4530559.jpg|True Form Cartel wiki-Yasha.jpg|Yasha Cartel wiki-black dev spear.jpg|Yasha's Black Devil's Spear cartel wiki-Beelze's Heart.jpg|Mephisto with Beelzebub's Heart in Hand cartel wiki-No more grudge.jpg|mephisto crushing Beelzebub's grudge, destroying Yasha 0011.jpg|Beelszebub's castle cartel wiki-Beelzebub's L Esoterism.jpg|Beelzebub using his Lucifer's Esoterism Category:Characters Category:Archdevils Category:Genderless Category:Devils